The present invention relates to an articulation for use with the support links found on the structures of conventional briefcases and the like, and more particularly to an articulation which adapts to the gravitational direction such as to prevent a complete opening of the briefcase when in a vertical position.
Conventional structures of briefcases, attache cases, and even some suitcases normally incorporate a pair of connected links at the interior of either lateral side where they are connected on their free ends to the respective frames of the structure. Their major purpose is to support the top frame when raised to a near vertical position over the hingedly connected lower frame which rests against a horizontal surface. Ordinarily, it would be very inconvenient if the briefcase where to open inadvertently when in a vertical position, as there would be no restraints to prevent the top frame from swinging fully open and spilling the contents held within. Likewise, should a user attempt to place or extract articles in the briefcase with one hand while the briefcase is dangling from the other, the task would be clumsy if not unachievable with conventional structures.
The novel modifications of the present invention overcome these limitations by providing an articulation which reacts to the gravitational orientation of a briefcase to prevent a complete opening whether due to accident or intent.